French Bohemia
by Wolfbarrier
Summary: Well, this is the sequel to MoJo Family Reunion. It is set in my home of New Orleans. They are there for a simple vacation, but will all go well? Especially with Collins missing Angel more than usual?


**HEY! I am back. This is the first chapter of the new MoJo story. It is set in New Orleans, my home. Come and visit cause it's like stepping into another country! Cept don't discriminate people, cause we'll all kill you cause we're happy family people. :3 Yeah, I know I kind of jump into the story, but I know you can all get over it. **

**JOANNE: Wolfbarrier says that we don't belong to her. **

**MAUREEN: Yup, we belong to Jonathan Larson… And each other. Right Pookie?**

**MARK: Gag…**

**WOLFY: Shut the fuck up Mark. Ya damn White Albino Mother Fucker. **

**COLLINS: Win!**

**MARK: *groan* Kill me… *sees Joanne and Maureen making out in a corner* Forget it. I'll do it myself….**

**WOLFY: Ha!**

**

* * *

**

"MoMo!" Dorothy rushed forward and hugged her sister as she was coming out from the terminal in the airport.

"Hey!" Maureen grinned. She hugged her sister and looked at her. "Where is everyon-" She peered behind Dorothy and saw everyone from before, minus Tia and her mom, Liz. "Never mind." Everyone laughed. Joanne moved to hug her grandparents and the bohos struck up a conversation with Maureen's grandparents.

"It's good to see you." Joanne said to every person she hugged.

"Pookie! Look at this place!" Maureen called out to Joanne as she looked excitedly around the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. Many of Maureen's relatives rolled their eyes. Joanne's relatives and the Boho's laughed at the enthusiasm in her voice.

"Alright, Honeybear." Joanne began to walk over to Maureen, but her father grabbed her arm. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"No time to waste." Maureen whined at his voice, "Liz is waiting with her family and we're late because of the flight delay. And on top of that, we have to go drop our stuff off at the hotel." Mrs. Jefferson rolled her eyes.

"Your sister is so laid back, I doubt she cares that we're late. But if it matters so much to you… Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. Jake grinned.

"Let's go, Bohos! I want to see Tia!" The Bohos cheered and everyone else laughed at their behavior. Everyone went to pick up their bags and they dragged their bags to the exit and began to look for Liz's house.

* * *

"Woah." Mimi's voice rang through the rich French styled walls of the Roosevelt Hotel. The place was decorated in white French stylings and had chandeliers and fancy bellboys and the like running around. Mark filmed a lot of it behind his camera.

"Understatement." Maureen whispered.

"Of the century." Grandpa Johnson said. Grandma Johnson just nodded with wide eyes. Mr. Jefferson came back to the group with a few pairs of keys.

"Alright…Joanne and Maureen, Collins and Mark, Mimi and Roger, My parents, Ed's parents, Me and my wife, the Johnsons, Catherine and her son, and the Larsons." He handed everyone a key. Everyone nodded and they headed up the elevators.

They were in even bigger awe as they saw the states of the rooms. Everyone made a quick mento to thank Mr. Jefferson for this and to now get on Joanne's good side. They all quickly set down their luggage in their rooms and left to get ready to find Liz's house. Except for one couple.

"Maureen… Seriously." Joanne deadpanned and tried to get Maureen's hands off her waist. Maureen smirked and her lips attached to Joanne's neck. She smirked when she felt Joanne suck in some air. "Let..oh…G-Go." Maureen brought her lips to Joanne's ear.

"But Pookie… This room is amazing. We are in a _very_ romantic city… I will learn French if you do this with me right now." This caught Joanne's attention, but she quickly cast it aside.

"Later. If you let go right now, I will make it so you can't even _walk_." Maureen almost melted at her words, "So let go." Maureen let go in a daze. Joanne smirked in victory. She went to the door and twirled her hips before leaving the room. Maureen stared at the door for a few seconds and grinned at the door. She really did love her Pookie. After a moment, she ran out the door after Joanne.

Joanne was in the elevator smirking, and held the door open for her. Maureen ran into the elevator and hurriedly attached her lips to Joanne's. Both women smiled into the kiss. The elevator dinged and began to go down. They both detached their lips from each other a second before the door opened at the bottom floor and the rest of their family was standing there. A few of them looked at Maureen and Joanne with a funny expression, but it was quickly forgotten and they went out into the Crescent City, in search of Liz's home.

* * *

"Wow… this place looks amazing." Mark commented from the back of his camera. Everyone else was in awe of the state of the city. It was as if they had stepped into France, but it had a sort of Bohemian style to it that made the Bohos feel at home.

The walls of the buildings were like an aged French style and they seemed to speak years of stories. Mari Gras signs that were covered in vines and with beads hung from shops. In front windows of stories, there were Mardi Gras decorations, clothes, and other different sorts of things. Many people walked down the streets, most of them tourists. An unfamiliar music wavered down the street to their ears.

"What is that?" Mimi asked.

"That sounds amazing." Roger said. Collins chuckled.

"It's New Orleans Jazz." Everyone blinked.

"Damn." Dorothy said, after covering her daughter's ears. Everyone nodded.

"So..this is the French Quarter…" Catherine said. Jordan looked around.

"I want to see the Saint Louis Cathedral." Mr. Jefferson sneered.

"We need to find Liz's house first." Jordan pouted slightly. Joanne rolled her eyes. Mrs. Jefferson looked at the map again.

"How about we get a local to help us?" Mr. Jefferson rolled his eyes and the two began to fight about directions. Everyone sighed. Something caught Jake's eye and he began to walk off, but he tripped and began to fall. Abby watched as Jake fell.

"Uh-oh." Everyone looked at Abby and followed her gaze to Jake. They watched as he caught his balance, but was then pushed over by some kids and began to fall again. Jordan reached for him, but a tan hand caught him before he fell. Everyone looked at Jake's helper.

It was a small person, about 5'4. The flat chest told people that it was a boy. His hair was a short curly brown and was thick. His skin was a light tan, a shade lighter than Mimi's, showing his French side of himself through his Hispanic side. He was thin, but had a small build. He also had a bit of a baby face, but no fat. His eyes were a light hazel brown and his lips were shaped like a heart, giving a small feminine touch. He was currently dressed in black cargo pants and in a large shirt that was dark gray color. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves. Around his neck was something odd. It was a black studded dog collar, with a dog tag and a small silver shield hanging on it. He smiled at Jake, showing off pearly white teeth with slightly larger than usual canines.

"You okay, Honey?" Collins' head whipped towards the boy. Jake blushed and nodded shakily. His voice wasn't very thick or deep, but it was rich and had a small high pitch to it. The boy patted his shoulder and looked at the rest of the family. "You folks need some help?" Mr. Johnson nodded and took the map from Mr. Jefferson and showed it to the boy. He told him where the address was and the boy smirked as if knowing a secret joke. He pointed to a street near the water.

"Right there, suh." Everyone was taken aback by the New Orleans' accent, despite where they were. Mr. Johnson nodded in thanks. Before the boy left, Collins spoke, over his shock.

"Hey boy…. Is your name Angel?" Everyone blinked in surprise at Collins. The boy smiled and shook his head.

"No suh. The name's—" The boy was cut off by a loud yell.

"Hey!" He turned around to see an old man, who was obviously a tourist, and was completely shit faced, "I thought I told you to leave, you cross dressing harpy!" Everything suddenly made sense to the families. Such as the feminine lips, small stature, baby face, and a small amount of high pitch in his voice. He grinned and began to back up. Everyone blinked and Collins felt even closer to the kid.

"Of course, suh. This little ol' Drag King will move along." He walked off and turned the corner. The men and few of the women of the group scowled. But before they could get him, a policeman walked up.

"Suh, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your behavior isn't appreciated here." The old man scowled and walked off, the policeman guiding him. Everyone then realized that the other people on the streets were glaring in the direction of the man. Everyone sighed happily, but Collins still watched the corner where the drag king walked off. Maureen grabbed his hand and he smiled sadly at her.

"Alright, come on then." Mr. Johnson sighed and they began to make their way in the direction where the drag king told them. But all Collins wanted was to find the boy again. Or however he wanted to be called.

* * *

"Liz!" Mr. Jefferson called.

Both families stood outside a medium sized house that was two stories high and was decorated in a Bohemian French style, like most of the city. It was a pasty white color ("Like Mark's ass." Maureen commented.), and the roof was a dark red. There was a small porch that had small ornate plants hanging from the walls and ceiling. Vines climbed the walls of the house and an ornate French Renaissance styled fence surrounded it. It was covered with a latch and was easy to come inside.

Mr. Jefferson pounded on the door again. This time it opened and a small boy opened the door. He had on a large white undershirt, and a pair of green cargo pants. His dreads hung to his shoulders and he had carefree dark brown eyes. He looked around the age of six and smiled up at Mr. Jefferson.

"Uncle Jefferson!" Many of the women didn't know whether to coo at his small voice or not. He smiled back down at the boy.

"Where's your mom?" The little boy shrugged and Tia appeared behind him.

"She's in the greenhouse." Jake pushed through the group and hugged Tia aggressively.

"Tia!" He blew the wind out of her and she smiled and hugged him back. They broke their hug a bit after and she walked into the group and began to walk around the house. She motioned towards everyone and they began to follow, the small boy in tow.

They walked around the house and saw the backyard was filled with a small greenhouse and a few trees and a swing set. Grandma Jefferson sighed.

"That girl always loved flowers." Tia giggled and the small boy looked up at her.

"Girl? A girl is here?" She smiled at him.

"Sorry, buddy…" She leaned down at him, "How 'bout you go get Kermit to show everyone?" His small face lit up and he ran inside the house. Maureen squealed.

"He was adorable!" Many of the women agreed. Joanne chuckled.

"That's DeAngelo for you." She answered. Collins' ear picked up again. He growled.

"Why is everything here like my Angel!" The rest of the bohos looked at him consolingly. Maureen grabbed his hand again. He placed his head on Maureen's shoulder. Suddenly, a rose was placed in his face. He looked up to see Liz standing there with a smile.

"Forget regret." Every boho glanced at her and then looked at each other. They all shook it off. Collins took the rose with a small 'thanks'. Liz began to talk with her brother. But a few words in, DeAngelo's scream alarmed everybody.


End file.
